1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a combustor for a turbine and to a gas turbine outfitted with a combustor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various combustors are known for atmospheric combustion and combustion under pressure. Various combustors of this kind are also used in the field of gas turbines.
Examples of combustors for gas turbines are described in DE 10 2006 048 842 A1, DE 195 42 521 A1, DE 43 28 294 A1, DE 195 49 143 A1, WO 96/04510 and in the periodical “ABB Technik [ABB Review]”, 4/1988, pages 4 to 16.
A chief objective in combustors is to allow the combustion to take place as completely as possible in a stable, controlled manner with low emissions in a large operating range. In certain combustors, special components are used as flame holders for stabilizing the combustion zone (heat releasing zones). Other combustors are designed in such a way that the stabilization is carried out in the area near the wall, e.g., in the center of the combustor. These components undergo high thermal loading, have a short lifetime and must therefore be exchanged often.
In order not to impair the stability of the combustion and so as not to remove any cooling air from the process, these component parts are not cooled in prior art. Therefore, inspection intervals and maintenance intervals for these components are correspondingly short, which leads to high extra costs in conjunction with the downtimes of the respective installations.